


Playing St. Valentine

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Chuck isn’t that bad, M/M, Matchmaking, One Shot, Sam and Gabriel are less oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine’s Day Gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Chuck had enough. He tried, but somehow his favourite characters didn’t get the picture.So, he enlisted his most able son to help out...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceybells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceybells/gifts).



> For a little Valentines Day exchange on Discord, I wrote this for spaceybells.
> 
> I hope it has all your requests in sufficient supply, my promiscuous Angel.  
> Death 💀

“So, Dad, not that I’m complaining about the resurrection or anything,” Balthazar said, as he eased down in the booth. “But… why?” 

God, or as he told Balthazar when he came into the bar, Chuck, sat down opposite of him. “I like you, Balthy. You’re one of the few angels who didn’t care about the rigid rules someone put up. Hence you’re one of my favourites.” 

Balthazar sipped his Prosecco and drew up an unimpressed eyebrow. “Forgive me for not throwing myself at your feet, but why now? Why deal with the Empty and get me out?”

“Well… look at the date.” Chuck gave a nervous giggle, pointing at a decomposing calendar, which dropped a page as the clock struck twelve. 

Balthazar gave the thing a cursory glance and shrugged. “Just turned the 14th, so?”

Turning to fully face him, Chuck didn’t look like a jittery, nervous little man with a scruffy beard. For once, he looked like he meant business. “I have two other favourite angels, and only one is an archangel. I want them to be happy, just like I want you to be. For you, happiness means continuous orgies and jumping on the bed after snorting cocaine.”

“I only said that to get a rise out of Cassie! He had such a stick up his arse, dad!” Balthazar bristled. 

“I know… still, the other two, they can’t be happy unless they can be with a certain human being…”

Balthazar physically tensed, his wings flaring. “Oh no. I am  _ not _ getting in a scuffle with those two blockheads  _ again. _ It got me  _ dead _ last time.” Chuck pushed his tongue in his cheek and waited for Balthazar to calm down. 

“You won’t have to. I just need you to help me set those stubborn asses up. They know me. They know my magical signature, by now. And they know I’m not gone. You, on the other hand...” 

“They think I’m taking the eternal nap. Hmm…” Balthazar relaxed a bit. “Promise I’m not leaving this place, and you’re on.” 

“Promise,” Chuck grinned. “Knew I could count on you to get this done.” 

Balthazar scoffed. “Oh please… the UST? The stolen glances? And I hardly saw them together, as it was. I feel sorry for Sam.” 

“That’s why we need to deal with Sam first. Here,” he handed Balthazar a large lollipop and a flask filled with—confirmed via a quick sniff—mead.

“What’s this for?” Balthazar asked, tempted by the alcohol. Chuck ripped a glowing line in space-time with his index finger and got up. 

“Don’t drink it. It’s for your brother. Be right back.” He stepped through the rip and before Balthazar could blink, he was back, carrying an unconscious body like a Mourning Mary. His face was loving and he smiled softly. “You never saw him after he skipped town, did you, Balthy? He hid with the Pagans for eons.” 

Balthazar took in the short man Chuck laid on the table between them. Something golden caught his attention in the Ethereal plane. “Wait… Gabriel? You found Gabriel?” 

With a soft chuckle, his father sat down, playing absentmindedly with one of Gabriel’s feathers. “Yeah, no. Sam and Dean did. Way back when, before the whole Apocalypse cock-up, I stuck them on a case with a trickster. Little did I know, it was Gabe. He was only using trickster magic in those days. When he stuck Sam in a time-loop, he had to tap into his Grace. And that’s when I noticed.” He smiled and shook his head. “That was also when I noticed this…” The tiny tv above the bar popped on, showing a young Sam Winchester eyeing the butt of Gabriel’s vessel with interest. Gabriel was climbing some stairs in front of them, wearing a janitor’s coveralls. 

The image blurred, then became Sam watching as Gabriel pinned Dean against a garishly papered wall. Balthazar, an expert in reading looks, divided Sam’s into 36%  _ ‘turned on’ _ and 64%  _ ‘worry for Dean.’ _ In the tv’s next image, Sam climbed out of that behemoth car of theirs with a bitchface in place, but Balthazar noticed that wasn’t all. He put Sam’s look, this time, at 41% bitchface, 45%  _ ‘pissed off’ _ and 14%  _ ‘deceived lover.’ _

At the next picture, Balthazar cringed in sympathy for his brother. Holy fire. A neat circle of even-hotter-than-Hell flames. Well, for angels, at least. The Winchesters were both looking at him. Dean pissed off beyond pissed off, as was to be expected. But Sam… the poor boy looked devastated. Balthazar blinked. “Oh. Oh, dear…” He turned to Chuck. “And… him?” he asked, pointing at his still-unconscious brother. Another flick at the tv. It showed Gabriel’s face in a quick line-up. Each time, looking at Sam when he wasn’t looking back. Each time the level of infatuation ramped higher. 

“Just as gone,” Chuck declared. 

Balthazar nodded. “What do I do?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Finally home… what a hunt!” Sam groaned as he shuffled down the corridor to his room. The simple vamp hunt turned out to be a frikken ring of nests, all working together. It had taken forever and a day to get it all done. Cas had to heal them both of multiple injuries after Jack was kidnapped by the main nest because one of the girls took a shine to him. Thanks to Cas following their honorary son’s magical signature, they got him out relatively unscathed. Now they were home. In the Bunker. And Sam was going to faceplant in his bed and sleep until the cows came home. 

He didn’t bother turning on the lights as he dumped his duffle next to the door and flopped onto… a body? “AAAH!” He jumped back up, convinced he’d mistaken Dean’s room for his, but the body didn’t move. Shuffling back, Sam pushed the light switch. The yellow light from the Edison bulb illuminated the one face he would never forget and always miss. “Gabriel?” He dropped to his knees, next to the bed. “Gabe? Oh, please be real… Please be alive!” He put a trembling hand on Gabriel’s sternum, only to feel it rise and fall slowly. Tears welled in his eyes and he crumbled, sobbing in relief.

“Don’t cry for me, Sam-I-am. I’m ok.” Gabriel. That mischievous voice, the nickname. It had to be him. Sam looked up, into golden eyes. “Gabe…” he breathed. Gabriel smirked, but it held a certain insecurity. “Hi there, Sammykins. Ehm… mind telling me how I got here, and why I’m not… dead?” 

Sam chuckled wetly. “Hell if I know, angel.” 

Gabriel tilted his head. “Angel? Was that a nickname, Sammy?” Damnit. Sam blushed deeply and ducked his head. Gabriel nudged him and he looked at the angel. That mischievous smirk was back, but it looked softer. “Because I’m fine with that. You know what I have always wanted to know, Sammoose?” Throat dry, Sam shook his head. “If you taste as sweet as your soul looks.” Sam blinked. Okay. That was the flirt to end all flirts. Only one answer possible for Sam, though. 

“Why don’t you take a taste to find out?” Gabriel gave a happy little jump and latched on to Sam, his lips warm, inviting and even more home than the Bunker. He tasted of chocolate and honey wine. 

oooOooo

In the library, Jack smiled softly as he sensed how two essences he knew and loved had touched, melted, and joined forever. He shook his head and picked up his book.

oooOooo 

Dean flopped on his bed—showered, in his boxers and t-shirt, and planning to sleep forever—when a knock came to his door. 

“I heard Sam yell out, about forty minutes ago,” Cas said, apologetically. “After that, he cried a bit, but now I hear nothing.” Dean sighed. Of course. Why would it all go smoothly? 

“Alright, I’m gonna check on him. You wanna come?” He secretly hoped Cas would. He’d missed the angel while he was dead. 

“I will wait here. Call if you need me; I will hear you.” Cas sat down in the one chair Dean’s room had, and placed his elbows on his knees and his chin on his folded hands. Waiting. 

Dean bit his lip to keep from begging, and turned to walk off. _‘I’ll always need you.’_ he thought, but didn’t say. Instead he knocked on Sam’s door. “Sammy! You ok in there?” He knew he was yelling, but those doors were solid. 

“Fine, Dean. Nothing wrong. Why do you ask?” Sam answered, but he sounded a bit breathless. 

“Just asking. Cas heard you yell. Was it like Poughkeepsie?” The door opened a bit and a mussed up Sam peered through the gap. 

“No, Dean. Nothing like that. All safe and sound. I’ll tell you tomorrow, ok?” Dean squinted at him. 

“Ok. Night, Bitch.” 

“Night, Jerk,” Sam chuckled. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, that was easy,” Balthazar smiled, seeing Sam climb back in bed, where Gabriel welcomed him with open arms and many kisses. Before it turned into a Casa Erotica viewing, Balthazar turned away. He might be a promiscuous bastard, he did not want to watch his own brother… no thank you! Instead he joined Chuck in a celebratory drink. 

“One down, Balthy,” Chuck saluted. “One to go,” Balthazar saluted back. 

“But that won’t be so simple, will it?” 

Sipping his drink, Chuck sighed. “No. I have tried so much. I even stuck them in purgatory together! Their self-worth issues just keep interfering. That John… what an ass! First Dean is too scared to admit he’s bi, then the ‘protect others at all costs’ drill that his old man used on him, making him think he doesn’t deserve love. Seriously? Ugh!” Chuck refilled his glass. “We gotta go big on this, Balthazar.” 

Balthazar smiled deviously. “I think I have a plan, dad. And I need to go out. You promise I won’t get hurt, right?” Chuck squinted at his son, but nodded. 

Dean grumbled. Waking up was the pits. He’d barely slept, worried about Sam, about Cas and about Jack. The kid rarely slept, and he was steadily reading his way through the entire Men of Letters library. What if the kid got bored? What would he do? What _could_ he do? Remembering what Gabriel could do when he got bored made Dean uneasy. 

Then there was Cas. Hanging around, looking like a lost puppy, and it hurt Dean. He knew why, but he didn’t know how to fix it. He’d lashed out at Cas, to cover his own insecurities and messed up mind, and now the angel was hurting. He glanced at the clock and sighed. He needed coffee and fresh air. He dressed, grabbed his jacket and keys and snuck to the garage.

The diner was one he rarely visited, but he didn’t want Cas or Sam to find him. He needed to think. “A’ight, sir. What can I get’cha?” Dean didn’t even look up at the lanky waiter. 

“Coffee. Black, no sugar. Bacon pancakes, and a batch of hash browns.” A surprisingly satisfied hum accompanied the tap of a pencil to a pad. 

“Comin’ right up.” 

Dean nodded as he searched his phone. Most answers to his questions involved talking to Cas, and he would. Of course he would, but he didn’t know _how._

“May today be _truthfully_ the best yet.” The waiter smiled as he put Dean’s order on the table. 

“Yeah, thanks buster,” he growled and slid his plate towards himself. It was just what he needed. He sighed happily and sipped his coffee. The waiter might have been too friendly, but the day was perking up already. 

oooOooo

Balthazar watched his favourite Hunter devour the mountain of saturated fats and smirked when Dean drained the big cup of coffee. His task was done, for now. He installed the memory of serving Dean into the fellow he’d knocked out to steal his uniform, then spread his wings and flew off.

“Smart move, Balthy, disguising your accent,” Chuck praised. “What did you do?” Balthazar chuckled as he took the offered Champagne. 

“Oh, I laced the coffee with some ancient truth serum. It’s harmless, and almost undetectable. He will get home, and once he sees Cassie, things will get interesting.” 

Chuck grinned. “You smart angel. I tried something similar with a truth goddess, but Cas didn’t show his face. They weren’t as close, physically, then. This could work. Good job, son! Let’s keep an eye on them!” He snapped on the tv again.

oooOooo

Dean pulled Baby into her spot and made his way to his room. No-one seemed to have noticed his disappearance just yet. He closed the door and sighed. 

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas,” he breathed, instantly tense. 

Cas tilted his head. “You were gone. Are you ok?” Dean shook his head and opened his mouth to assure Cas nothing was wrong, but what came out was something entirely different. 

“No. I’m so fucked up. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you in the messed up way I have. I never blamed you, Cas. It’s all my own insecurities and messed up mind. I don’t think I deserve you. I don’t deserve to love you like I do. Like you’re the most beautiful, adorable, special and amazing person on this fucked-up planet. I love you, and I want to kiss your nose whenever you tilt your head that way. But I know you don’t want me that way, because you’re an angel and I’m just a mess..” A soft hand on his cheek stemmed the flow of words. He looked up into two cerulean pools. 

“Dean…” It sounded soft, loving and hurt all at the same time, and Dean felt a tear escape his left eye. “Dean, was this how you felt all these years?” Cas asked sincerely. 

Dean wanted to deny, but again his mouth ran off. “No. At first I freaked out, because dad had made me a bit scared to be considered gay. Being gay was weak and girlish, but meeting more gay folk along the way, I noticed these were often very tough people who made it through a lot of rough stuff. Once I accepted for myself that I’m Bisexual, that was when the other shit came up.” 

“Dean… shut up.” Cas put his other hand on Dean’s other cheek, cupping his face. “I’m not going to let you take all the blame. I’ve been an assbutt, as well. I should have told you, once I knew you were accepting yourself, that I love you, and only you. I should have pushed you to see your worth. But I do accept your apology, if you accept mine.” 

“You love me? Me? Just me? Not all of us? Me.” Dean looked into those blue eyes and saw nothing but the truth in them. Cas smiled warmly. 

“I do love all of you, but I love you in a whole different way. In a way where I want to do carnal things.” He was actually blushing. Dean punched out a soft laugh. 

“Oh. Well, same, angel.” Cas smiled broadly. 

“Then shut up and kiss me, Dean Winchester.” Dean sighed and obeyed. Cas was warm, and tasted of rain and sunshine. 

oooOooo

In his room, Jack grinned like a pumpkin as he sensed the two essences that had been darting around each other his whole life, _finally_ come together and become one. Those two idiots. Married in all but the real sense, for almost forever, but only now realising it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck high-fived Balthazar as Dean and Castiel kissed deeply on the tiny screen. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Balthy. I got you a special Heaven, with a mixed-gender club where you can have your orgies.”

“Thanks dad,” Balthazar smirked. “But I would love more of these little hang outs with you, too. I had fun.” Chuck nodded. 

“Can do. There are more things we can tweak.” He indicated a door to the left. “I’ll let you have some fun first.” Balthazar grinned and winked as he walked through the door.

oooOooo

Sam and Gabriel realised the date when they made their way to the kitchen and noticed the calendar. “Oh. Oh, well. That’s a cliche start, but happy V-day, Sambrosia.” 

Sam chuckled and kissed his angel on the nose. “You too, sugar bear.”’

Neither Dean nor Cas had shown their faces by three pm, so Sam and Gabriel made their way to Dean’s room. A bit apprehensive, Sam opened the door, only to recoil. “Oh… Ehm… sorry.” Dean moved, and Cas’ messy hair became visible.

“That’s ok, Sam. We took our time. Dean is a bit fatigued now. Could you and Gabriel bring us coffee? We can come to the kitchen afterwards.” Sam chuckled, not even wondering how the seraph knew Gabriel was there. 

“Sure thing. Wake up my grumpy-ass brother for me, ok?” Cas smiled. 

“Yeah, I can do that. And I will endeavour to keep us from getting distracted.” Sam chuckled and left. Needless to say, it took Cas and Dean an hour and a half to make it to the kitchen. 

When Dean finally shuffled in, a sheepish look on his face, Jack diffused any and all situations by happily declaring: “And now I have four dads! If you don’t mind, Uncle Gabriel.” He smiled so innocently at Gabriel that they all smiled along. 

“Indeed you do, champ,” Gabriel answered with a fond ruffle of the kid’s hair. “Indeed you do.”


End file.
